The present invention relates generally to voice call processing methods, and particularly to a method and apparatus for voice call screening and anonymous calling using packet-based transport.
The Internet is a wide area network that connects thousands of disparate networks in industry, education, government, and research. In the internet, a collection of packet-switching networks are physically interconnected by gateways that use internet protocol (IP). The internet protocol is used to route data from its source to its destination. In particular, the Internet uses transport control protocol/internet protocol (TCP/IP) as the standard for transmitting information. In the TCP/IP protocol, a numbering system of internet addresses, called IP addresses, is used to specify a particular network or a particular host on that network with which to communicate.
Traditionally, the Public Switched Telephone network (PSTN) provides voice communications services using circuit switching. Recently, the Internet and other packet-based networks have been used to provide voice services using packet switching and Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP).
Packet-based interfaces use network bandwidth more efficiently than circuit switched interfaces. Some long distance carriers already have an infrastructure that uses packet-based transport to provide voice services. However, even when a caller places a call to a packet-based long distance carrier, the call is switched through a circuit switch via the local exchange carrier to interface with the long distance carrier. The long distance carrier converts the circuit switched voice signals to packets for transport over the packet-based network and converts the packets back to analog voice signals for delivery to the called party""s local exchange carrier.
Call screening has long been provided in circuit switched networks such as the Public switched telephone network. However, because of the trend to packet-based systems that use VoIP protocol, there is a need for efficient call screening using packet-based systems.
Anonymous calling has also been provided in circuit switched networks. Because of the trend to packet-based systems that use VoIP protocol, there is also a need for efficient anonymous calling using packet-based systems.
A call screening method allows a subscriber to screen calls made to the subscriber from callers using the PSTN while the subscriber uses another communications medium. An enhanced services platform (ESP) receives a first call from a caller using a particular public telephone number for the particular subscriber. The ESP identifies the particular public telephone number for the particular subscriber and accesses a database storing a public telephone number and a private packet-based address for each subscriber. The ESP retrieves a private packet-based address of the particular subscriber on the basis of the particular public telephone number. An introductory message is provided to the caller and prompts the caller to leave a message. The ESP accesses the subscriber based on the private packet-based address to establish an audio connection via the communication medium. The subscriber is notified of the first call. If the subscriber answers the call, a communication path is provided between the caller and the subscriber via the communication medium so that the subscriber may hear the caller leave the message but the caller does not hear or know that the subscriber is listening. The ESP connects the caller and the subscriber for two-way communication upon the authorization of the subscriber.
In one aspect of the invention the communication medium is a packet network. In a aspect of the invention, the packet network is an internet.
In another aspect of the invention, if the subscriber does not answer the first call, the message is recorded for later playback to the subscriber.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the database stores the public telephone number, the private packet-based address and a private telephone number for each subscriber. If the subscriber cannot be accessed via the communication medium, the private telephone number is retrieved on the basis of the public telephone number. A second call is placed to the particular subscriber using the particular private telephone number via the PSTN. If the particular subscriber picks up the second call, a communication path is provided between the caller and the subscriber so that the subscriber may hear the caller leave the message but the caller does not hear or know that the subscriber is listening.
In another aspect of the invention, a call screening method allows a subscriber to screen calls, when both the subscriber and the caller use packet-based media to communicate.
In an alternate embodiment, a call screening method records the caller""s voice which is subsequently played to the subscriber so that the subscriber may authorize the call.
Yet another aspect of the invention provides anonymous calling using a packet-based network. The ESP establishes a call connection between an accesser and a subscriber using the packet based network. The method allows the accesser to communicate with the subscriber without the accesser knowing the identity of the subscriber prior to establishing communication with the subscriber. In an alternate embodiment, the call connection between the accesser and the subscriber is made using the PSTN.